Con su propia especie
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Hoy podemos estar en la grandeza mientras disfrutamos de nuestras vidas o nuestra avaricia y ambición pero mañana estamos en la ruina mientras estamos en un lugar desconocido, con alguien entre sábanas y... Veremos el lado positivo, al menos estuvo con alguien de su calaña


"**Algunas personas no siguen el molde preestablecido y no aprenden de sus experiencias."…**

**Este es un fic donde Eliza comete un gran error ni se lo pensó y en eso se dio algo nuevo en ella… Bien que comience la pesadilla, Yuzu y fuera**

Pánico, terror, asombro, sorpresa, desconcierto, enfado, irritación, humillación. Si todas esas emociones junto con su perenne inclinación de ser un imán para los problemas se mezclaran en una licuadora, la sustancia que saldría sería amorfa y abstracta. Era el reporte actual de cómo se sentía debido al cariz de estas… bizarras circunstancias, por describirlo de alguna manera.

Ella creía que había experimentado todo tipo de situación en sus cotos 17 años de vida. Pero, esto ni siquiera llegó a imaginarlo dentro de su parcialmente lleno contador de fracasos, derrotas y cagadas de los cuales más del 80% eran frente a Candy. Ni por equivocación. De alguna manera protagonizaba este atípico cuadro y lo único que quería era borrar de su memoria ese resbalón de la providencia para así seguir adelante con su vida. ¡Sí, eso es lo que haría!

Sin embargo, intentar desesperadamente ignorar eso, era una tarea titánica...

Se encontraba muy cómoda bajo el cobijo de los apacibles brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo sonoramente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida. Un hilillo de baba escapaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios llegando hasta la almohada para completar aquel estado que no podía ser constante gracias a los efectos de la biología del cuerpo humano… Pero todo aquello no era común en ella que digamos.

Efectivamente, no lo fue.

Con pereza intentaba abrir sus pesados ojos que se negaban a abandonar el armonioso mundo en el que estaba. De inmediato los cerró, encandilada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y vagamente se preguntó qué hora sería. También sintió tambores retumbar sin parar dentro de su cabeza, haciendo salir de sus labios un sonido de protesta.

-¡Auch! ¿De dónde vino el balón que me golpeó?

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Eliza Leagan mientras entreabría sus ojos marrón rojizos para que se acostumbraran a la claridad. Suspiró al verse frente a los claros síntomas de una resaca, bien sufridos y conocidos por su parte, cabe destacar. Más dormida que despierta, se percató de que estaba acostado de lado en su cama individual, que hoy la sentía bastante esponjosa.

Seguramente en cualquier momento Neal o esa pobretona insignificante de Dorothy deslizaría la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna delicadeza para despertarla con "Gentileza", excepto en esos casos esporádicos donde la familia Leagan tenía algún suceso a primera hora. Siendo ese el escenario, programaría la alarma de su reloj despertador en forma de Justaway que estaba detrás de su cabeza. Esa era su rutina habitual.

Sin embargo —aún en su actual estado de sopor—, advirtió pequeños pero significativos detalles que no podía pasar por alto: La molesta alarma nunca sonó y la siempre puntual sirvienta con trenzas ni su madre venido a gritarles a Neal y a ella por holgazanear hasta tarde como hacían la mayoría de las veces. (Típicos niños ricos)

Estiró el brazo hacia atrás para ver la hora en el reloj. Con cierta sorpresa notó que el objeto que había agarrado era de mayor tamaño que su Justaway y lo acercó para distinguirlo mejor: Ella no recordaba haber dejado en su mesa de noche una caja de pañuelos desechables a medio terminar y volvió a colocarla donde estaba.

Parpadeó varias veces para que su borrosa vista enfocara con nitidez el lugar en el que permanecía actualmente: No estaba durmiendo en su cama como imaginó al principio, lo que tocó su mano fue el espaldar de la cama donde estaba acostada. De paso, la recargada decoración occidental de ese recinto le era desconocida. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que en efecto, esa no era ninguna de las habitaciones de la Mansión Leagan.

Nada más asimilar aquello, hizo amago de moverse pero descubrió que no podía por más que lo intentara.

-Vamos, lo del bar ese ya me pasó antes. Ya basta de eso -Su voz rasposa se dejó escuchar en el ambiente, quejumbrosa. Sentía la boca ácida, su lengua parecía lija y su garganta estaba seca. De pronto cayó en cuenta de ningún espíritu le paralizó el cuerpo, estaba hablando y pudo mover un brazo hacía poco. Por inercia, bajó la mirada.

Estaba usando un sostén rojo lo mismo que unas bonitas tangas rojas que remarcaban su trasero, una sábana le arropaba de cintura para abajo. También reparó en algo más: Un delgado, quizás fino pero fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura por detrás, sujetándola como si no tuviera ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

Su primera reacción fue permanecer allí, con su típica expresión indiferente. Eso, añadiéndole que con la mano que pudo mover, tapara el sonoro bostezo que acababa de dar con suma tranquilidad.

-Todavía no he despertado -Dijo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Contó del uno al diez, confiando que al despertar no vería nada, terminó de contar y abrió los ojos: Ese brazo raro continuaba allí.

Su cara se ensombreció y después vino cierta cautela, junto con las interrogantes acumulándose dentro de ella: ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué hacía con el torso desnudo? ¿Era impresión suya o estaba teniendo cierto déjà vu nada agradable? ¿Por qué ese brazo en vez de ser bronceado y musculoso, era niveo y delicado?

-¿Qué demonios…? -gruñó, aun tendida en esa cama.

Eliza sintió como las alarmas se encendían en su cabeza al verse en esa situación. Su expresión mostraba claros signos de pánico y esa era clara señal de que las cosas no resultarían bien para ella al verse metida en otro problema sin querer queriendo o en su defecto ella lo inició y terminó perdiendo. Lo peor era que no entendía nada.

Se giró como pudo para ver a la persona que dormía ligeramente en el lado izquierdo de la cama y nada más verle la cara se congeló en el acto.

No. No es cierto. ¡Es mentira! Sólo es un sueño inverosímil, tan simple como eso.

-No, no, no. Hay un límite para todo -Declaró, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Aun así, ese molesto e inoportuno gusanito de la curiosidad tan natural en ella (Sólo en plan deshacer de Candy) hizo que volteara de nuevo. Y lo lamentó enseguida.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, su quijada se abrió tanto que dolía. Si no fuera por la fina capa de piel que cubría su rostro, este sería sólo huesos. ¿Cuándo se la habían succionado? Y el imaginario fondo negro que estaba detrás de ella no ayudaba en mucho: Era oficial, estaba jodida.

¡Es la pesadilla más retorcida que ha tenido en su vida!

¿Por qué no pudo despertar junto a una lindo chico como por ejemplo, Terry Grandchester o en su defecto Archie Cornwell? Si claro, como si su admiración por el popular actor de teatro y televisión y idol inglés fuera suficiente para que eso dejara de ser una de sus tantas fantasías con él; sí había perdido la oportunidad durante aquella época donde estudiaba en el San Pablo y como siempre Candy era la culpable de todo… Aunque ese no era el asunto.

De vuelta a la situación actual, no solo volvió a cagarla nuevamente al beberse hasta el agua de los floreros (O en su defecto hasta la del inodoro) y amanecer en un sitio desconocido; sino que para rematar, la persona con quien compartía esa cama era…

Otra mujer… (Insertar meme de la Marmota Dramática)

Y no era cualquier mujer . Su "Tachi" -Tragó grueso al pensar eso- resultó ser la tipa más irritante y quizás más despreciable a la que tuvo el desatino de conocer: Susanna Marlow, la renombrada actriz de teatro y idol profesional, también conocida como "La gusana lisiada"… Ahora era "La lesbiana lisiada" o "La Gusana homosexual".

(Nota: Tachi en el vocablo japonés significa activa o dominante en una relación lésbica)

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de todas las personas? ¿Qué karma estoy pagando? ¡Qué alguien me explique!- La mente y el corazón de Eliza se manifestaron en perfecta coordinación al gritar. Sin sorpresa, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Eso no era el punto crítico, ni había saltado a la atmósfera… ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Había salido de los confines de la Vía Láctea para terminar en el infinito y más allá!

-Mierda –La chica de cabello rizado murmuró mirando con desmayo a la aun dormida gusana. Notó que mientras dormía, al menos no tenía brassier, sus pechos eran decentes como algo pequeños pero sí tenía un tatujaje en su brazo derecho con el nombre de… Eliza... Podría asegurar que así se veía menos… ¿Manipuladora y mentirosa? Hasta parecía más relajada al dormir.

Una serie de tacos se aglutinó en su cabeza, haciendo fila para salir de su boca en cualquier momento, excepto en este. Ahora sentía el estómago revuelto y las náuseas que llegaron a su garganta amenazaban con escapar en un necesario vómito. Podía jurar que su cara estaba verde.

Accedería a participar en juegos BDSM junto a… Ni siquiera no sabía que hombre tenía esos gustos -Seriamente, porque golpear aún por placer no cuenta—, aguantar la chillona voz de Candy, comprar gafas de compromiso para Stear y comer aunque sea maloliente alimento por el resto de su vida.

Soportaría que el monito de Clin, siguiera lanzándole sus proyectiles de materia orgánica nada más con verla… ¿O es que era un mono macaco llamado Kyousouke? Sí, ese monito que se trajo Albert de un viaje a Japón y desde entonces, ella y mono hicieron una hermosa amistad donde consistía en lanzamiento de heces fecales sobre su cara… Y todas eran del monito japonés.

Comería gustoso la materia oscura que algún vagabundo tenía el valor de llamar comida, atreviéndose a terminar internada una semana en el hospital por intoxicación… o tal vez difunta.

Se convertiría en el saco de boxeo particular de una delincuente sea mexicana o yakuza japonesa… O quizás en el saco de papas de una mara salvadoreña en modo berseker en cuanto fuera lo suficiente desafortunada para topársela estando ebria o sobria. De ella no quedaría ni rastro, sería lo más probable.

Trabajaría voluntariamente en un bar de strippers, ya saben, una mujer sensual en ropas menores y bien buena bailando y gritándole a los clientes de ese tugurio cada vez que le decían una guarrada… Pensándolo bien, sería mejor que trabajara limpiando los baños o una encargada de la seguridad.

Elegiría todas las opciones anteriores, excepto la actual. Ni de broma lo haría.

-U-Una máquina del tiempo… -Tartamudeaba, al borde del colapso nervioso- ¡T-Tengo que c-calmarme y encontrar u-una! Mierda… ¿P-Por qué no sale ese tonto gato azul de un cajón cuando lo necesito y la saca de su bolsillo mágico? ¡No me van a volver a timar con esto! ¡Vamos, que no es gracioso! -Finalizó, apretando los dientes.

-Ni siquiera esa tipa mexicana rara que busca a una tal Madoka, mierda, mierda y más mierda

Suficiente tuvo aquella vez al despertar al lado de la gusana rubia frentona andante que tenía por "Amante" y después haber vomitado hasta las entrañas por toda la ciudad nada más con recordar aquello.

-Oye, ¡Tranquilízate! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica y razonable para esto… -Eliza intentaba convencerse en voz alta, pero… ¿Qué había de lógico y razonable que en una misma cama estén cuatro melones y un par de conchas? Al menos ella no lo veía así. Sin mencionar que en su cabeza estaban colocadas unas pantys rosadas dando a entender otra horrible faceta de la pelirrosa en cuanto lesbianismo se refería, sacudió la cabeza en frenética negación. Preferiría que su entrepierna siguiera criando hongos que pasar por eso.

Paranoica por las especulaciones que su mente comenzaba a armar, atormentándola, se sentaba en aquella cama con brusquedad.

Horror.

"Oh, no. No puede ser. ¡Demonios, no!"- Fue su chillido interno.

Sus ínfimas esperanzas de que todo resultase ser una ilusión onírica se fueron de un tajo, al igual que el aspecto saludable de su piel, cuya mutación ahora era de color blanco muerto.

Una aguda punzada atravesó su espina dorsal, demostrándole que al parecer pasó por eso porque también ardía como el infierno ese lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Un rictus de dolor llegó a su rostro al dejar correr una mano por su permanente natural, desordenándola más de lo que estaba.

Joder, ¡Ahora resulta que fue la pasiva! ¿Se puede estar peor?. De pronto vio que tenía colocado una especie de tangas rojas hechas de un cuero duro y tenía una especie de miembro masculino erguido pero de un color verde plástico… Bueno, al menos fue la hembra castigadora pero… Aún así todo esto era el Apocalipsis.

Examinó con detalle esa habitación: Toda variedad de juguetes sexuales estaban tiradaos frente a la puerta, las ropas de ambas estaban desperdigadas en cualquier parte, como si hubiesen tenido prisa por... ¿Lo que estaba en el piso era una caja de crema o era lubricante? ¿Acaso lo hicieron sin condón? Ella no quería saber cómo fue que ese frasco llegó a esos extremos. También observó en ese piso unas sospechosas bolitas de papel. Tragó tan fuerte que su nuez sonó. Las evidencias hablaban por si solas.

Momento, ¿Eso que estaba en el techo era un espejo o era una camara? Eliza estaba espantada cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. No era ni de lejos ningún mojigato. ¡Al contrario! Eso lo encendería si las circunstancias, sobre todo el género de la persona con quien amanecía fueran otras; pero imaginar camaras y esa lisiada homosexual dentro de un mismo espacio era una cosa muy extraña.

Se llevó la mano a la frente: el escenario le parecería gracioso si le estuviese pasando a otro que no fuera ella, posiblemente a Candy pero… ¿Ella?

"Este lugar parece un Love Hotel… ¿Me he besado con esta tipa e hice cosas sucias con ella? ¡ASCO! ¿En qué momento fue que vine a encontrármela? Debí haberme emborrachado porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de nada y tampoco quiero acordarme. ¡Tengo ganas de devolver todo el alcohol que está en mi organismo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, la he cagado!"- Pensaba, histérica.

Su mente comenzaba a proyectar el futuro: Si supieran que tuvo una aventura con otra mujer, adiós mansión, adiós lujosos bienes, adiós reputación sea personal o familiar, adiós honor familiar… ¡Ella no quería eso! ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas?

Visualizó también: ¿Acaso todo esto fue un plan maligno de Candy para poder quedarse con Terry? ¿O era un plan maquinado por el inglés para quedarse con la rubia?- Chasqueó la lengua cuando esa última interrogante llegó de repente a su cabeza

-Dicen que besar a una mujer es como lamer un caramelo. ¡Puede que yo, Eliza Leagan tenga malos ratos, pero nunca malos gustos! -Exclamó a viva voz, sin importarle un pimiento que Susanna despertara.

Sin embargo, no fue así. La tipa parecía rivalizar con Candy si se trataba de sueño pesado.

-¿Ah? ¿Todavía duerme?-, La chica de cabello rizado se preguntó con molestia.

-¡Oye! -Volvía a gritar- ¡Levántate para poder darte boleto sin retorno al infierno, bastarda! -Con la mano izquierda jaló sus cabellos para que la gusana reaccionara de una buena vez.

Pero no se despertó. Eso sorprendió a Eliza, quien ya conociendo la actitud y la clase de persona dramática que era la idol, esperaba la segura pelea que se desataría en esa habitación: no con discusiones a gritos -Los habría, sin duda-; sino del tipo de pelea en el que las cosas volaban por todos lados y luchaban con sus puños y patadas hasta causar la destrucción de la Tierra o el Universo.

Si no fuese por el leve ronquido que escuchaba, hubiese creído que pasó a mejor vida. Ella había leído en el diario de casos así, pero no creía que esa lisiada idiota fuera tan blandengue. Es más, Eliza apostaría que esa cretina moriría por sobredosis de… Algo… o un cáncer de… También algo, si es que no lo mataba antes un fuerte puñetazo.

Al menos estaba vivo y podría cobrar su venganza. De paso, aprovecharía erradicar su existencia de este mundo. Quizás le agradecería a su asesino por hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? -Siseó, soltándola.

Ahora quedó mirando como idiota tocando los cabellos de la rubia frentona que dormía con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro mientras que la pobre Eliza se sentía incomoda

-¿Por qué rayos tienes el cabello tan liso? ¿Es por tu genética? ¿O acaso te lo untas con moco de gorila?-Preguntó con su característica mordacidad.

No era nada justo, la vida era una hija de perra algunas veces.

En algún momento, de forma inconsciente había dejado correr su mano por el corto cabello, sintiendo entre sus dedos las finas hebras de seda dorada como si fuese algo natural para ella.

¿Era producto de su imaginación o acaso acaba de escuchar un ronroneo?

-¡Eh! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Se reprochó, retirando su mano como si se hubiese quemado con algo. Limpió su mano con la sábana, como si pudiese deshacerse del cosquilleo que extrañamente llegó a sentir con ese involuntario contacto.

-¡Bien! Se supone que salí de mi mansión para no ver como Candy y esa bola de idiotas se reían a mi costa, ¿Qué rayos sucedió después? ¡Concéntrate! –Eliza frunció el ceño, pensativa.

Logró proyectar en su cabeza imágenes vagas: En su caminata hacia ninguna parte ignoró con todas sus fuerzas los llamados de las personas de los bares que frecuentaba, con toda su fuerza de voluntad luchaba contra la tentación vestida de maravillosas bebidas espirituosas; sin poder evitar estar traumada y humillado por aquella pecosa desgraciada y su suerte con los demás. ¡No iba a sucumbir! ¡Ells no era ninguna blandengue! Intentaba reunir sus neuronas para planear y luego ejecutar una buena venganza.

Había jurado dejar de beber… hasta que se detuvo en un puesto ambulante y de pronto se encontró con alguien que le confesó que hace dos o tres noches, ella y Terry terminaron y ahora tenía episodios borrosos donde una persona con la cabeza de un venado bailaba como retrasado mientras coreaba aquel conocido merengue

"Y que no me digan en la esquina, ¡El venao, el venao! Que eso a mí me mortifica…"

Shockeada, su única reacción fue poner pies en polvorosa. Entró al primer bar que su vista localizó, pidiendo a gritos un trago fuerte y así, tirar a la basura de un plumazo su considerable reputación hasta quedar en un estado de habérsela fumado durante dos semanas. A partir de allí, su memoria se evaporó por completo.

¿Resultado?

Su primera noche con otra mujer. Aun se negaba a asimilar que ella fue la hembra castigadora con semejante tipa a pesar de tener esa tanga y con esa pinga verde bien parada, por cierto. ¡Si iba a estar en esta situación, al menos hubiese estado en la posición de…! Ni siquiera no tenía en sus círculos sociales como en los de su familia a algún renombrado homosexual sea de manera pública o de closet.

Hablando del tema, lo que supuestamente pasó con esa cosa… haciendo memoria, ese día le dolió el trasero. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que fue la pasiva? ¿O sólo hubo juego de manos? ¿O quizás…?

Un escalofrío de terror atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se estaba preguntando eso? ¡Ya había decidido que ese asunto estaba cancelado!

-Ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada -Se quejó Eliza, haciendo amago de retirar el brazo que todavía lo rodeaba- Demonios… ¡Ya suéltame, pedazo de basura!

-Mmm… -Fue el único sonido que la pobre villana escuchó.

Susanna en vez de soltar a su almohada humana, lo que hizo fue aferrarse más a ella mientras sus cachetes se pegaban a sus pechos

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? -Masculló, aun intentando zafarse de Gusana- ¡Despiértate ya, idiota! Esto no es gracioso, ¿Sabes?

¿Por qué el agarre de esa gusana era tan fuerte? ¿O era ella quien se había debilitado a causa del alcohol en su organismo? ¡A este paso necesitaría una palanca para apartarla! Se dedicó a darle golpes en la cabeza, sin éxito alguno. De repente se vio empujada en la cama con brusquedad.

Mierda.

Sí. Definitivamente podía pasar de mal a peor y más cuando una sonámbula Susanna se la quería cabalgar bien rico, digo, la villana tenía un arnés verde del bueno… Al menos Eliza agradecía al Dios de los homosexuales que fuera la hembra dominante… ¿O no? Algo le decía que de ahora en adelante no iba a caminar en muchos pero muchos meses.

Pobre…


End file.
